Check Yes
by sophiatheidiot
Summary: She heard a tap at her window. Guess who it was. *Based loosely on the song and music video Check Yes by We the Kings*


_**Based loosely on the song and music video of**_ **Check Yes Juliet** ** _by We the Kings_**

* * *

 _Tap._

She looked up at her window in surprise. What was that? Just some big drops of rain, perhaps... She returned to what she was working on.

 _Tap, tap._ It happened again! Suspiciously, she got up from her bed, leaving her textbook she was studying open on the covers. She slowly pulled back her curtains...

Of course. It was that all-too-familiar redheaded annoyance, leaning on his motorcycle and smirking.

 _Tap._ Something clinked against the glass again.

That idiot was throwing rocks at her window!

She sighed and mouthed "No way!" at him, hoping it would make him leave her alone. With that, she closed her curtains and returned to her bed.

 _Tao, tap, tap._ She groaned, barely keeping herself from getting up and giving him a piece of her mind (with a very specific finger, of course). The words in front of her weren't getting read. Instead, they seemed to move around the page whenever she wanted to focus on them. This boy was too distracting...

 _Tap._

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what's going on? In any case, this boy wasn't going to give up any time soon.

She got back up and opened her curtains, catching Castiel in the act of trying to throw another rock. He let it sail through the air anyway, and in clanged against the glass right in front of her nose.

 _Tap._ He smiled, glad he caught her attention, and pointed at her, then himself. Then he raised his eyebrows, as if suggesting something.

She again contemplated giving him the finger and sticking out her tongue but decided against it. Knowing Castiel, it would only strengthen his strange resolve. Thoughtfully she watched him. He stared back, a Cheshire Cat-like grin on his face.

Finally she rolled her eyes and nodded at him, making his smile even wider. Guess she was falling for whatever he was planning... It was hard not to with this boy.

She pulled the curtains back closed and slipped on some shoes. Good thing she hadn't changed into her PJs yet... After leaving the room she carefully shit the door and padded down the stairs. Her parents were in the living room, oblivious to the rocks that hit the window and the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Castiel was waiting when she stepped outside.

"What could be so important that you had to sneak me out at 9 o'clock at _night_?" She hissed, hands on her hips. She glanced back at the door, not just a little worried.

The boy smirked and kissed her, holding her against him. She melted at his touch, heartbeat spiking. But soon he pulled away.

"That," He answered, chuckling at the girl's red face.

"Cas..." She whined, stepping back and crossing her arms. " _That_ could get me grounded for life!"

He moved closer to her. "Oh, but there's more," He said, eyes glinting dangerously.

"No, Cas. No more. Didn't you hear what I just said?" She asked as forcefully as she could, but her resolve was withering. Nevertheless, she mustered it up onto s hard glare, taking another step back. Her back hit the wall of the house.

He reached into his back pocket and brandished tow pieces of paper. "Concert tickets. Tonight." His voice was low.

She scoffed, trying to keep her voice light. "I can't! My parents think I'm in my room and-"

"Exactly," he cut her off. "Let's go!"

Before she could decline, Castiel kissed her, harder than last time. His hands moved from her face, one on the wall next to her face and the other on her hip. Slowly he moved down and kissed her neck.

She wanted to tell him to stop, but there wasn't much room in her head for rational thought, let alone persuasive words. Despite herself, she closed her eyes and let him lead.

The situation left her with a strong deja vu feeling. It reminded her of the time in her room that was interrupted by her mom... But now there was no one to interrupt them. The thought bounced around in her head.

"Fine, I'll go, Castiel," She sighed, eyes fluttering back open. Her heart was beating so fast it seemed it would jump out of her chest, but she felt strangely relaxed and, above all, happy.

He pulled back and smirked. "C'mon, then!"

* * *

 **I'm procrastinating writing fanfiction... By writing fanfiction? Ugh. And this short stupid stuff too...**

 **Reviews?**

 **Hope you hace a great day!**

 **Byyyyyyyyyye!**


End file.
